


Every Five Years He'll Come

by EyesOfAFox



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Depressing, Every five year visit, First Kiss, M/M, Pennywise would to have never existed because Eds stays in Derry, Running Away, Sad Ending, Sorry Pennywise fans:(, guy love between two guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOfAFox/pseuds/EyesOfAFox
Summary: (This is a romance not a horror, I know the title can put you off) Richie comes to Eddies room in about 11 p.m. and asks for money, Eddie gives him a lot more than that and he is crushed when Richie does leave. Before he leaves  however, he promises to return every five years. But can a Tozier keep a promise?





	1. He Leaves

If you know anything about kids that come from broken families, they're almost always broke. Doesn't matter how much, they're almost always low on money. Also, the kids want to run away but are unable to, because of their money. Unless they have friends.   
Or more than friends. 

 

*11 p.m.*  
Eddie scrambled to jump out of bed when he heard a large rock hit his window with a loud thud. His eyes widened when he saw Richie standing out side, arm outstretched as he had just thrown the stone. He threw up the window and stuck his head out angrily.   
"Richie what the-"   
"Listen, I only have a little time. Can I come up?" Richie looked up and Eddie noticed the purple and blue, circling his eye.   
"Yeah... Yeah come up." Eddie stood back from the window and watched as Richie climbed up the tree and leapt into the window.   
"What's wrong?" Eddie bit his lip trying to hold back tears, knowing that something was seriously wrong because the jokester wasn't laughing.   
"You do know I trust you Ed's right?" Richie spoke in a rushed, but quiet tone.  
"Yeah but-"  
"I only have a little time. I trust you Ed's and I only trust you with this. I'm going to run away."  
"No! Richie you ca-"  
"Sh. I came to you for help. I don't have money and I need some. Any!" Richie looked desperately.   
"I have... This, but..." Eddie said looking at a small plastic bag with a few dollar bills in it   
"Sure. Thanks Ed's." Richie said counting the bills.  
"It's only twenty though. That won't last a week. I have something else too... I've been saving it up for something.... But this is more important." Eddie lifted his mattress and pulled out a jar with fancy calligraphy letters on the side reading,  
'Vacation Fund'   
"Ed's no, twenty is fine. Is this for that dream vacation where you go to that place your dad used to live at? The one that you literally called heaven? No I can't." Richie held the plastic bag tighter and Eddie spun off the top of the jar and Richie would hardly breathe when he pulled out the hundred dollar bills.   
"How close are you to the goal, you know, to the dream vacation?" Richie asked watching Eddie with amazement.  
"The entire vacation would cost $2,000 but I have $1,950. But it doesn't matter." Richie held out a shaky hand and took the huge stack of cash.   
"Stay right here." Eddie walked out of the room and Richie waited patiently, questioning if he should run. He was leaving Ed's alone. When Eddie returned, he was holding a backpack.   
"Here. It's got a first aid kit, food for at least 2 weeks and a canteen with water. I also put in some of my old clothes." Eddie handed him the bag.  
"How did you pack all of this so quickly?"   
"You've been upset lately and I assumed... I needed to be ready."   
Eddie sighed.   
"Is there anything I can do?" Richie asked ashamed.   
"Richie... Can you.... Can you..."   
"Can I what? You know I'll do anything for you. Heck! I love ya Eddi-" he was interrupted when Eddie jolted forward and pressed his lips to his, making Richie's eyes widen in shock. Eddie gently  touched his fingers to Eddie's cheeks and Richie wrapped his arms around Eds waist. Richie pulled Eddie closer to him and he gently laid back on the floor. Eddie leaned over top of him and put his hips between his waist. Eddie gently pulled his lips back and Richie felt a serious loss in his heart. Eddie laid his head down on Richie's chest and started to convulse with tears.   
"Don't leave... Don't leave me Richie.... You can't..... You can't live like that.... I can't live without you... I can't-"  
"Eddie shhh, You'll be okay. Every five years I'll visit. How about that? The five year anniversary of this day I'll come to your window."  
"Promise?" Eddie's voice cracked and he looked up, his eyes blurred from the tears.  
"I gotta go. Don't make this hard and don't take it personally either. I love you Ed's but I gotta go." Richie smelled Eddie's rich hazelnut hair for the last time. Eddie said nothing as Richie climbed out the window, never looking back. 


	2. Did He Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next five years.

It had been five years and Eddie was eighteen. He still remembered the taste of Richie's lips; When he had opened his eyes he remembered only seeing one of his glassy pupils. The other held closed tightly from swollen flesh. He waited diligently by the window when his mom walked in she saw him and sighed.   
"A Tozier's not gonna keep their word baby." Eddies face turned a rich shade of plum and she walked out. He convinced himself he would come. He would come, he would come, he would come. When the alarm screamed from across the room he felt tears dripping off his chin.   
"Bastard." He muttered under his breathe. 

Richie had taken a job at a car factory in Bangor, a place that was six hours from Derry. He had already been falling behind that day, running late from a st. Bernard that wouldn't leave the front of his house. It growled and snapped. Next his car went out of control and he crashed. He broke his leg which made it impossible for him to move. six months later he could walk. his car was totaled. He worked to get money for a new car and by then three years had passed.   
"Next time..." He promised Eddie trying to make some sort of telepathic connection.


	3. Its Getting Old Rich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie are 23

A gentle hum stirred in Eddies throat as he filed away papers. His taxi business was a _hit_ and money was coming in by the hundreds. By the time he got his monthly paycheck he was able to undertake the taxes from his mom and buy the house. She retired and Eddie spent his free time talking with her, or watching TV. He hated her as a kid but took pity on her once he understood what situation she was put in when her husband died of cancer. Eddie cursed as paper dug under his nail making his cuticle bleed. This wasn't what was hurting him the most however. Not the paper cut, not his asthma, not even his head from the loud beeping of traffic. It was his heart. His heart pained from a burning romance that he still kindled. He rose from his desk; his tired knee's feeling the pain. A small paper was gently sticking out of the corner of his diary. Confused, he pulled it out. The crumpled paper was stained from his tears. It was a poem he had written after Richie had failed at returning when they were 18.

_Richie rich'_

_To me you're a bitch._

_you failed your job_

_leaving me to sob_

 

_You make me sad_

_when all you had_

_was a choice to make_

_that decided my fate._

 

_Just show up at my door,_

_don't leave me on the floor:_

_I love you_

_you idiot._

_You got me there._

He laughed and walked to the window.   
"Come on Richie." He smiled and his dimples appeared. 

 

Richie had a stable job of working over fifty hours a week, sometimes night shift and day shift.

"Sir, I gotta take off the next day or so." Richie watched as the old man pulled the cigar from his tainted teeth.  
"Not unless you want your job moron." He scowled.  
"But-"   
"Back to work Tozier." Damn.


End file.
